


I Still Remember - Grindeldore

by IWillShipIt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillShipIt/pseuds/IWillShipIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just Gellert x Albus, just TAKE IT OKAY YOU DEServe it everybody deserves a bit of Grindledore in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Still Remember - Grindeldore

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda short

I still remember the day I noticed you liked me, Albus. I still do.  
I still remember the day your red hair was loose and your blue eyes were twinkling, and your smile was genuine, I still do. 

I took your hand and I pulled you into the woods. You blushed and looked down, but followed me anyway. 

I led you to our big tree, and we climbed up. We sat on the big branch, lengs dangling off. I remember laughing and I'm afraid it might have been genuine. 

I still remember your laugh to, Albus. I still do.  
I still remember the way your teeth showed for a second before you hid it behind you hand, and the corner of your eyes crinkling, I still do. 

I leant over to steady myself on your shoulders, I always laughed harder, and more. You stopped laughing, but kept smiling. 

I leant in and put my forehead on yours. I was growing attached, I had noticed. I stopped laughing to and smiled equal to yours. 

I still remember your lips, Albus. I still do.  
I still remember the way you stopped for a moment out of shock but then responed to me, and then put your arms around my waist to pull me closer, I still do.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah really short


End file.
